The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant, botanically known as Lilium L., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tiny Padhye’.
The new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in 'tZand, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new potted Asiatic Hybrid Lily plants with erect flowers, attractive flower coloration and good postproduction longevity.
The new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant originated from a cross-pollination in 1998 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Lilium L., not patented. The new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the resultant progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in 'tZand, The Netherlands in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant by bulb scales in a controlled greenhouse environment in 't Zand, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.